I Will Love You Forever: Sequel To I Was Made For You
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Sequel to I Was Made For You! Somewhat based on the second Twilight. Jack is a vampire that has saved Rose, a human. The two have fallen in love, but will their passionate love affair last through all the things the world throughs at them? Find out in I Will Love You Forever. Dedicated to Titanic 11912 and CDawsonn! R&R! Highly recommend reading I Was Made For You first!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I have the seqaul to I Was Made For You! I actually have had this ready for a while, but I forgot to post it.? This chapter and story is dedicated to Titanic 11912 and CDawsonn! Thank you both so much!_

Jack and Rose looked into each other's eyes. They were laying in a flowery field. Jack and Rose had been spending as much time together as they could since Rose was almost killed. Jack brushed his fingers across Roses cheek. Rose smiled and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. Rose scoot closer to him. Jack smiled and laid his arm around her waist. "I love you Rose." He whispered. Rose smiled and looked up at him. Jack smiled and kissed her.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand back to Jack's house. Jack opened the door. "My lady?" Rose laughed. "Thank you." They walked in. "Do you want something to eat?" Rose shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you though." Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They rocked back and forth. Rose laid her head on his chest. Jack pulled her closer to him. Just then they heard a knock on their door. Rose looked at Jack confused. Jack shrugged. As they walked to the door Jack pulled Rose behind him. He slowly opened the door to find Rubin. "Rubin?!" Jack and Rose both exclaimed, confused. "Hi. I've been coming back every day, but you guys haven't been home." Rubin obviously had no idea about what had happened to Rose. Jack and Rose looked at each other. "Well Rubin." Rose started, looking back at him. "You might want to sit down." Rubin looked at her confused, but sat down. Rose sighed. "Okay. Don't get mad. I could explain." Rose pulled up her sleeve, showing her scar of the bite mark. Rubins mouth dropped. He stood up and walked up to Jack. "Did you do this?" Rose walked between them. "Rubin! Sit back down so I could explain!" Rubin glared at Jack then sat down. Rose sighed. "No, it was not Jack. He would never do that to me. It was Jessie." Rubin just stared at her. "Jessie did that? Where is he?" "He's dead." Jack said. "I killed him. You really think I would let someone get away with that?" Rose laughed, looking at him. Jack smiled, looking at her. Rubin looked between the two. He had to admit he was jealous. He was jealous that Jack was the one and not him. That Jack got hold her and not him. That Jack got to kiss her and not him. He sighed. The young couple turned their gazes back to him. Rose blushed. "Anyway, that's where we've been. In the hospital. I have a broken wrist and broken leg." Rose motioned to the bandages around her wrist and the cast on her leg. Rubin closed his eyes. He needed something to punch. That was how he got his anger out. Rubin stood up. "Well I'm glad you're okay. He got up to leave. "Goodbye Rose." Rubin opened the door left. Rose sighed. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rose smiled. She knew she was safe in these arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So I have a new chapter for you all! Titanic 11912 and I are doing this story together! Make sure to go read and follow all of Titanic 11912s stories! So yeah! This chapter was written by Titanic 11912! Enjoy!_

Rubin got home. He felt hurt, heartbroken, angry. Why would Rose love Jack? That should be me! Rubin thought to himself. Rubin was angry at Jack. Why wasn't he there to keep her safe from Jessie? Because of Jessie Rose was now hurt. Anger was rising. Rubin had to punch something. Anything. Rubin let his anger out by punching and kicking the door.

...

Jack and Rose sat on the couch together. They were hugging and kissing. "I love you Jack" "I love you too Rose, but I love you more" "No I love you more Jack" Smiled Rose. "Oh really?" "Yes really" giggled Rose. Jack tightened his arms around her and slowly began kissing her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's a new chapter for you all! Enjoy!_

"Jessie's dead." Robert told Emma. Emma's face fell. "What?" "Jessie was killed last week." Emma raised a hand to her mouth. "Who? Who would do such a crime?" "His name was Jack Dawson." Emma gasped. She looked down at her hands. "Jack… how could he?" Robert frowned. "Did you know him?" Emma looked up. "Yes. Him and I… well… it's complicated," Robert nodded. "I came to tell you that Kaitlyn has ordered revenge. She wanted you to do it since… well… you know…" Emma smiled evilly. "Gladly."

Rubin punched his pillow. He couldn't believe Rose! How could she trust someone like him?! She was almost killed because of him! Rubin wasn't going to allow this.

Rose smiled as Jack read her favorite book. "And they lived happily ever after." Jack smiled, looking up at her. Rose smiled back. "You have the most beautiful voice Jack." Jack smiled. "And you are the most beautiful person." Rose laughed. "I doubt it." Jack didn't answer. Instead he pulled her into a kiss.

Jack shut the bedroom door behind him. He would usually lay in bed with Rose while she slept, but he needed to hunt. Right before Jack was about to leave he heard a knock on the door. Jack frowned. Who could it be? Rubin? No, he was probably sleeping. Jack opened the door and gasped. "Emma," He breathed. Emma smiled. "Hello Jack." Jack stood up straight. "What do you want?" Emma laughed softly. "Well I actually came here for your… girlfriend." She pushed past him. "No!" Jack grabbed her arm. Emma, smiling, turned around. "Oh," She pouted. "So protective." She ripped her arm out of Jack's grip. "What did she ever do to you?" Emma laughed. "Well you see it's not her exactly. I want revenge." Jack gave an expressionless glare. "I want revenge for what you did to Jessie." "Then why do you need to hurt her?!" Jack exclaimed. Emma laughed. She walked around Jack. "Because I figured that the only way to hurt you was to hurt her." She whispered the last words in his ear. "You better not even think about touching her." Emma laughed. "Well how about this. Either you come with me or I'll kill her." Jack didn't make any eye contact. "I'll give you till midnight. Meet me at the Oak." Without another word Emma left, leaving Jack speechless.

Rose woke to hear a rustling. "Jack?" She asked, noticing him packing a suitcase. "Rose," Tears immediately formed in Rose's eyes. "Are you… leaving me?" Jack sighed. He stood up and grabbed Rose's hands, tears forming in his own eyes. "Yes…" Rose let out a sob. "But let me explain." Jack continued. "I'm leaving because…" Jack let out a sob as well. "Because… I love you." Rose shook her head. "If you love me then why are you… leaving?" Rose cried. "Because if I don't… you could get hurt." Rose looked at him confused. "Rose… I love you so much. Always remember that." Rose nodded. "I love you too Jack." She stood up and threw herself onto him, crying. Jack pulled her closer, also crying. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Rose." "I… don't want you… to leave!" Jack closed his eyes. "I don't want to either." He looked at the clock. He had fifteen minutes. Jack pulled away from Rose. Rose looked at him. "Rose… I love you more then anything." Rose nodded. "Me too." Jack didn't say anything, instead he kissed her.

"I have to go." Jack whispered when they broke apart. He kissed her on the head. "I love you Rose." Jack walked out of the room. Rose let out a sob. What was she doing? Why was she just standing there, watching the love of her life walk away? "Jack!" Rose ran out of her room, but he was gone. "No," Rose fell to the floor and cried.

Jack closed the door behind him. He leaned against it, crying. He certainly did not want to leave Rose, but he had too. He couldn't let her get hurt anymore. Jack walked to the Oak at exactly midnight. Emma turned around. "You came…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a portal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! This chapter is by Titanic 11912! Enjoy!_  
Rose got up from the floor. She had tears running down her cheeks. She went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her make up was ruined from the tears, but she didn't care. She only cared about her love Jack Dawson. She could believe that Jack was gone.

Jack and Emma were somewhere different. Jack was slowly walking behind Emma. He looked down as he walked. He couldn't help but think about Rose. "Keep up Jack. And would you stop crying. You look like a baby" Emma yelled. "Well just so you know I miss Rose! I love her and look what you have done. And I don't care if I'm like a baby when I cry!" Exclaimed Jack. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her sweet lips. "Why do you care so much for her? She is a human and your a vampire. She should be dead by now" "Stop it Emma! I don't care if she is human. I love Rose for who she is!"

Rubin knocked on the door. Rose stood on the other side. "Rubin what are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you" "Rubin let me stop you there. Listen I know your a good friend but at the moment I don't want to talk to any one" "Is it about Jack?" "I told you I don't want to talk about it" Rose shut the door in Rubin's face. Rose went to the bedroom and cried. "Why did you have to leave Jack? I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry this chapters short! It's by me. Hope you enjoy!_

"Guess who's back?" Emma called, mockingly. Her and Jack stood in a dark room. About 20 vampires walked out of the darkness. Emma laughed. She was holding Jack's shirt. All of the vampires were smiling. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Emma… is that you?" A woman with long red hair and dark brown eyes walked into the room. Everyone made a line up to Jack and Emma. The woman laughed evilly as she approached Jack and Emma. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Mr. Jack Dawson." Jack didn't answer. The woman slapped him across his face. Jack winced at the pain. "That's from Jessie." She growled. "It was you who killed him, wasn't it?" She asked, circling him. Jack slowly nodded. "He deserved it after what he did to my… my girlfriend." The woman laughed. "Leave us!" The woman demanded. Everyone, including Emma, disappeared leaving Jack and the woman alone. "You remember who I am, don't you?" Jack looked up at her. "Of course I do. Katilyn Conroy. The queen of vampires. How could I forget?" Kaitlyn smiled. "Good. Now I want to show you something." She pulled him up to a big screen. On the screen was a live video of Rose. "Rose," Jack breathed. She and Rubin were sitting on the sofa. Rubin was comforting Rose while she cried. "Oh you want to be with her, don't you?" Kaitlyn asked. "To comfort her. To hold her. To protect her." "Stop!" Jack yelled. Kaitlyn laughed. "Oh… so that's your soft spot. Talking about her." Jack had tears running down his face. He kept his eyes on the screen, longing to be with Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter by me for you all! Enjoy!_

Rose sat on her couch, staring at the wall. She had demanded Rubin leave her alone. Rose just needed some time for herself. She was still in shock from the events that had happened. She couldn't believe Jack was gone. He barely even gave her a reason on why he left! Rose was feeling a mix of emotions; sadness, anger, loneliness. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Rose jerked her head towards it. Dare she answer? Even if it was a vampire whom wanted to kill her, why should she care? After all, her reason to live was gone. Rose stood up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath as she opened it. Rose gasped. "C… Cal?!" She exclaimed. Cal smiled at her. "Hello there Sweet pea." Roses heart beat so fast, as if it would just pop out if her chest. "What… what are you doing here?" She asked. Cal laughed softly. "Well I was sent. Let's just say that." Rose gulped. "May I come in?" Before Rose could answer Cal pushed his way through. "This is a nice home, but it's not even yours is it?" Cal asked, looking around. Rose looked at him, shocked. "How do you know that?" Cal laughed evilly as he turned to face her. "Well let's just say… I met the owner of this house."

5 hours earlier:

Cal walked through the door. "Cal!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "What a pleasure to see you!" Cal smiled and kissed her hand. "You the same. Now what was it that you wanted me for?" Kaitlyn smiled. "Aw yes. Well I have a little mission for you. Follow me this way and I will explain." Kaitlyn led Cal to the room where Jack was handcuffed to two polls in front of a giant screen which had a live video of Rose playing. "Jack, I've brought a visitor." Jack didn't answer. Kaitlyn turned to Cal and whispered, "He's mad at me right now." She led him to face Jack. Jack looked up and eyed Cal. "Jack this Cal Hockley. Cal this is Jack Dawson." Cal noticed how red Jack's eyes were. "Why are your eyes so red?" He asked. Jack didn't answer. Kaitlyn laughed. "It's because he's been crying over his girlfriend." She said motioning towards the screen. Cal laughed, and faced the screen. His smile turned into a frown. "What a second…" He murmured. Could it be? Had he found Rose? "I know that woman… is her name Rose?" Kaitlyn nodded. "Yes. How do you know her?" Cal smiled. "She was my fiancé." Jack gasped. "You! She told me all about you!" Cal laughed evilly. "Oh she has? What has she said exactly?" Cal asked, already knowing the answer. Jack glared at him. "She told me all the terrible things you did to her. How you kept her trapped." Cal smiled. "Aw yes." Kaitlyn cleared her throat. "Well then. I think that's enough. Cal, I need to talk to you. In private." Cal smiled and nodded. "Goodday Mr. Dawson."

Back to present:

Rose gasped as Cal told her about his meeting with Jack. "So that's why he left…" Cal nodded. "But unfortunately for both of you, you two will never see each other again." Before Rose could answer, Cal grabbed her arm and led her to the corner of the room where a camera was. "Say hello to the camera." Rose was shocked. There was a camera in Jack's house. Cal punched the window and grabbed a piece of glass. Rose was breathing so hard and her heart was beating so fast.

Jack's POV:

"NO!" He yelled. Kaitlyn laughed as she watched Jack struggle. "It hurts doesn't it? Watching the person you love die." Jack couldn't take it anymore. He used all of his strength and ripped his hands out of the handcuffs. Kaitlyn immediately stopped laughing. She froze. Jack didn't care. He ran as fast as he could to get to Rose.

Rose's POV:

Rose felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her legs went limp. Cal snickered then ran out of the house. Right as she was about to hit the floor she felt strong arms catch her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated yet! Anyway this amazing chapter is by the one the only... amazing Titanic 11912! Go read and follow ALL of Titanic 11912s stories! Enjoy!_

Rose opened her eyes. Some strong arms had saved her from hitting the floor. Rose opened her eyes and looked up. "Jack!" Rose happily smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. They finally broke away. They both had tears of joy in their eyes. "Oh Jack!" Rose cried into his embrace. "I missed you so much Rose" "me too Jack. I couldn't do this. It was so difficult without you" "I know, I know Rose" Jack kissed her forehead. Jack looked at the broken glass that was all over the place. He then looked at Rose. She was emotionally and physically hurt by Cal. Jack pick Rose up and put her down on the bed. He could see a blood stain on her clothes where her stomach was. "Rose your bleeding!" Exclaimed Jack in worry. "I know Jack. This was Cal's fault" "I'll take care of it alright" said Jack.

...

Kaitlyn watched them. "How could Jack escape the handcuffs? It doesn't make any sense!" Kaitlyn was annoyed and angry. She could feel her blood boiling. Kaitlyn wanted Rose dead. She wanted to watch Jack suffer over the love of his life. It was not fair. All to begin with it was Jack's fault for killing Jessie.

...

From the distance Cal was watching the lovers. He was annoyed that Jack had saved Rose. "What the hell? How did he escape?" Cal was confused. Cal then had an idea. He wanted to kill Jack so Rose could suffer. He laughed and turned away from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story! I have had some major writers block. This chapter is dedicated to Titanic 11912! Enjoy!_

Jack and Rubin were both comforting Rose. Rubin had come to check on Rose, very shocked to find her bleeding uncontrollably. He had ran right over to her and Jack to help. "Let me help. I used to be a doctor." Jack didn't hesitate.

Jack held a crying Rose in his arms. He was gently stroking her hair. Rubin sat next to them rubbing Roses back. "It's okay Rose." Jack whispered.

Rose sat at the table eating breakfast, Jack sat across from her. He looked really nervous. "Are you okay?" Rose asked, noticing. Jack nodded. "I just wanted to ask you something." Rose nodded. "What's up?" Jack gulped. "Marry me Rose." Rose gasped.


End file.
